Picco Magic
by Gapri
Summary: Ah... Si pudieramos renacer, hagamos florecer una pequeña parte flor, Lo siento la próxima vez no huíre, La próxima vez me marchitarse a tu lado.Lo único que podía hacer era evitar que el mundo fuera destruido y consumido por la oscuridad... Genderbender. Día 5.- Reflejo


Este correspondía al día 5, reflejo, me tome mucha libertad con ese tema pero tengo una debilidad con las chicas mágicas.

Advertencia: Genderbender y mi obsesión por Revo SH

* * *

Gira... Y gira el molino de viento rojo  
Hace florecer hermosas flores  
El danzante, danzante molino de viento rojo sangre  
Esparce bellas flores rojas...

* * *

 _Miro el lúgubre valle que había en ese lugar, muy poca vegetación podía sobrevivir al clima de ese país pero todo ese aspecto oscuro por alguna razón le era interesante, era totalmente diferente a su propio reino, lleno de vida y luz, todo era diferente, solo en apariencia, porque tal como en ese lugar existían buenas personas en su reino existían malas personas, era algo natural, era cosa de la vida misma, suerte o destino que naciera en el reino de la luz y ahora estuviera allí en el reino de la oscuridad._

 _-¿te entristece la vista? - pregunto el joven príncipe de ojos rojo sangre, cabellos como fuego de dragón, rojo y verde en la parte superior aunque a su manera de verlo era similar a un tomate_

 _-no en absoluto, la vista desde aquí siempre me ha parecido curiosa - confesó solo provocando que el otro sonriera_

 _\- creo que eres la única persona en todo este mundo que le gusta la vista de mi reino, Yuto, oh al menos que lo dice de verdad_

 _-todo es hermoso en este mundo Yuya, solo ocupas ver las cosas de diferentes maneras, no creo que dios creará algo que odiara_

 _El joven se vio un tanto impresionado pero su sonrisa seguía allí, asintiendo tomando su mano -tienes razón - miro el anillo que estaba en el dedo anular - creo que esta es la primera vez que nuestros reinos se unen con total sinceridad pero fuera de las cosas políticas me alegro haberte conocido Yuto, me alegra haber nacido en el mismo tiempo y tenido la dicha de que te enamoraras de mi - llevo la mano ajena a donde su corazón - estoy feliz de que podremos casarnos de saber que es por amor_

 _Se sorprendió por las palabras del peli rojo provocando que también su corazón latiera con la misma intensidad que el corazón de la yuya sino es que al mismo ritmo, sincronizados y se permitió sonreír_

 _-juro que te amaré toda mi vida y en la siguiente, no importa la forma qué tengamos tu eres la luz que ilumina y da fuerza a mi corazón... Te amo Yuto_

Despertó, había tenido ese sueño de nuevo, sobre ese chico de hermosa sonrisa que le miraban con total amor, estaba empezando a preocuparse porque estaba soñando con un chico, el no era gay ni nada por el estilo de hecho la hermanita de su mejor amigo Shun era su interés amoroso... Pero... A veces... Cuando Ruri le sonreía podía ver a ese chico, sobre puesto a la imagen de Ruri.

Alejo eso de su mente, olvidando rápido y sin problemas lo referente a su sueño... Sin saber que su vida se iba a complicar.

* * *

 **-¿Porque tenemos que subir esto?** \- pregunto Yugo

 **-¡podríamos ir volando! -** se quejo Yuri

 **-ustedes saben las reglas** \- señaló Reiji que caminaba frente a ellos con la forma de ave de Shun en su hombro - **todo enfrentamiento final entre dos fuerzas poderosas debe ocurrir en la punta del abismo de la creación**

 **-¡¿pero donde dice que tenemos que ir a pie?!** \- grito Yugo de nuevo

 **-lo dice en cada letrero que pasamos** \- señaló sin pena a la ya difusa figura de uno de los letreros - **debemos subir a pie para tener un momento de reflexión antes de la batalla**

 **-¡¿y quién va a pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la batalla?! -** exclamó Yuri **\- ¡no creo que alguien suba hasta la punta del mundo por gusto pensando en la lista de la compra!**

 **-deberían hacer como Yuto** \- señaló la pequeña ave al monarca que iba en silencio - **esta reflexionando sobre todo lo que implica esta batalla para el mundo humano y el mundo mágico**

 **-¡que mirada tan intensa!** \- dijo el de cabello azul al ver a su gobernante

 **-se lo está tomando muy enserio** \- volvió a quejarse Yuri - **pareciera que esta recordando todo lo que pasó hasta llegar aquí -** fue una clase de burla pero de alguna manera podía ver los recuerdos del príncipe de la luz - **¡¿de verdad lo está recordando?!**

* * *

Realmente no sé lo que sucedió...  
La lunática armonía de gritos y el olor de los cuerpos quemados

* * *

Toda su vida había dado un giro extraño cuando después de tener el mismo sueño recurrente sobre este chico de cabellos rojos y linda sonrisa, justo cuando se dirigía para la escuela un ser oscuro lo había atacado y... Había visto a Yugo, un compañero suyo que pertenecía al club de fútbol, defenderlo de la criatura... En un vestido blanco... Usando alguna clase de poder mágico

 **-¡Me alegro que ese monstruo no te haya hecho daño, Yuto! -** le extendió la mano, tranquilo de la vida

 **-¿porque la falda y las bragas? -** no pudo evitar preguntar, sus buenos modales habían muerto con la criatura cuando por mero error había visto debajo de la mini falda blanca, la ropa interior, ni siquiera aceptó la mano que yugo le ofreció

 **-¡Pervertida! ¡Viste debajo de mi falda! -** chilló sonrojándose

 **-¡¿Pervertida?! ¡Tú apareces en falda y me muestras tu ropa interior! ¡¿Porque en femenino?!** \- ya ni sabía por qué quejarse **\- ¡¿que demonios ocurre aquí?!**

 **-bueno, veo que no tienes tus recuerdos aun, que problemático** \- suspiro chasqueando los dedos, todo ese atuendo blanco se convirtió en su uniforme deportivo, volvió a extenderle la mano

 **-¿mis recuerdos?** \- pregunto aceptando esta vez la ayuda, levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa del polvo

 **-si bueno, pasa que renacimos y hubo una equivocación conmigo ¡me volví un chico! ¡Perdí mis pechos Yuto! ¡Es indignante!** \- se quejo cruzándose de brazos -... **Aunque ahora puedo ver mis pies... Pero eso no es lo importante ¡lo que importa ahora es que!... ¿Porque me miras así?**

 **-esto debe ser un sueño -** pensó, estaba empezando a cuestionar su orientación sexual, primero ese chico de linda sonrisa y ahora su compañero Yugo en falda, debía conseguir una novia rápido, se pellizco el brazo, sin despertar - **que raro, me duele pero no despierto**

 **-¡escucha lo que te digo, tonta!**

 **-¿porque te refieres a mí de esa manera? -** cuestionó volviendo a pellizcarse el brazo cosa que naturalmente le dolió

 **-¿tonta? Porque me estas mirando con esa expresión de "dime que no es enserio que te preocupa eso" de antes**

 **-que especifico** \- dijo - **pero no quiero saber de tus delirios sobre... Pechos... ¿Porque no logro despertar?** \- suspiro

 **-para ti es normal, siempre has estado más plana que una tabla y usando ropa de chico, para ti no es extraño ¡pero para mí sí! ¡Mis curvas Yuto!**

 **-... Es normal que no tenga pecho porque soy un chico** \- contestó a las hilarantes palabras del jugador de fútbol

 **-no, tu siempre eres así, todos pensaban que eras chico**

 **-Yugo, soy un chico ¡nos hemos visto en los vestidores en educación física!**

 **-... Bueno también tenías esas mañas antes, de cambiarte con todos los demás hombres después de los entrenamientos**

 **-para con toda esa ridiculez, soy un chico, hasta mi nombre es de chico "Yuto"** \- quiso hacer entrar en razón al de ojos azules pero de repente la mano de Yugo fue directo a su entrepierna, apretando suavemente palpando su miembro - **¡¿Qué te pasa?!** \- grito rojo apartando la mano

 **-¡también eres un chico! ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡¿Como te vas a casar con el príncipe siendo un chico también?!**

 **-... Quizás morí porque un auto me atropello y estoy delirando en el hospital** \- murmuró Yuto para seguir su camino a la escuela

 **-¡Oye Yuto! ¡No te vayas! ¡Escúchame!**

* * *

Realmente no sé quien nos atacó  
Pero estoy seguro de una cosa  
Es peligroso seguir aquí

* * *

Todo aquello solo empeoró cuando Shun, su "guía mágica" apareció para transformarlo en un intento de chica mágica, ¿en qué clase de mundo raro estaba?

Shun, que no era más que un pequeño pajarito apareció para quejarse con él, porque perdió su elegante forma de halcón, por perder su magia y no ser capaz de volver a tomar forma humana ¿que era todo eso? Pero era su vida.

Luego aparecieron más gente rara, Yuzu, quien fingía ser hermana de Ruri, era la reina de las hadas, luego estaba Serena una bruja de pocas palabras, Reiji el consejero del heredero de la oscuridad y Yuri la antigua guardiana de dicho heredero.

También había ido a su "reino" ahora cubierto de oscuridad y desesperación, su gente, convertida en piedra junto con los habitantes de la oscuridad.

Pero quizás su mayor sorpresa era saber el responsable de todo ese caos...

* * *

 **-¡Yuri traidora! -** exclamó Yugo queriendo irse contra el chico de cabello rosa

 **-yo no quería nada de esto** \- dijo molesto **\- ¡esto no tenía que pasar!**

 **-¿que quieres decir?** \- pregunto Shun

 **-algo no cuadra, no entiendo por qué pasó esto, el único que podría usar tal poder es Yuya pero no entiendo porque** \- miro a Yuto - **lo que más deseaba era la paz y casarse con Yuto, no tiene sentido que él desatará tal poder e hiciera todo esto**

 **-¿Yuya?** \- siempre que ese nombre salía a colación todos evitaban hablar demás, a veces Shun le decía que recordaría por su cuenta otras veces era consciente de que Yugo insinuó que, siento un chico, ¿como iba a casarse con un príncipe? pero sinceramente, eso sonaba muy extraño

 **-Yuya es el príncipe y heredero de la oscuridad** \- dijo serena llamando la atención de todos, quitando a Yugo para que Yuri pudiera levantarse **\- estaban comprometidos, fue el día de su boda que ocurrió esta catástrofe que nos mato a todos y dejó al reino de la luz en ese estado**

 **-¡Serena!** \- exclamó Shun queriendo frenar a la bruja

 **-¿que?** \- ¿ese chico que soñaba era quien destruyó todo? No podía creer eso

 **-si me permite decirle la verdad** \- estaba siendo formal aunque tenía sospechas

 **-Yuto, no le escuches** \- pidió Yugo

 **-dime la verdad, serena**

 **-al igual que muchos de los presentes, fui testigo de ese amor entre usted y mi príncipe** \- comenzó - **era un romance del que nadie esperaba que fuera a durar, inclusive muchos temieron que fuera a provocar una guerra, no era la primera vez que los herederos al trono se enamoren pero nunca resulta, esta vez no fue distinta** \- suspiro - **Yuya es el único que tiene acceso a un gran poder sellado en su reino, pero parece ser que no pudo escapar de su naturaleza y uso ese poder para el mal**

 **-... El no es así... No quería traer sufrimiento a nadie** \- dijo, teniendo presente la sonrisa de Yuya en su mente, esos sueños con ese chico tan amable y lleno de bondad - **Yuya no...**

 **-es el heredero de la oscuridad, naturalmente aunque naciera como un chico amable iba a sucumbir a su naturaleza y ahora ha está tratando de matarte ¿no es prueba suficiente de que ha caído en la oscuridad?**

 **-... -** apretó los puños, no podía creer eso, no quería hacerlo pero... En el fondo sabía que el único que podía controlar todas esas criaturas oscuras que amenazaban el mundo humano era Yuya, la pregunta que llenaba su mente era "¿Porque?"

¿Porque Yuya había sucumbido a la oscuridad? ¿Porque lo destruyó todo el día en que más felices debían ser?

 **-ahora parece que Yuya planea consumir el mundo humano como hizo con él reino de la luz y llenarlo de oscuridad**

 **-¡imposible! ¡Yuya no había sido corrompido! ¡Por eso no entiendo que fue lo que pasó! ¡El estaba bien aquel día!** \- grito Yuri molesto **\- ¡no pudo ser consumido por la oscuridad de la noche a la mañana! ¡No con todo el amor que sentía por la vida y por Yuto!**

 **-era débil de mente, lo sabes Yuri, esa amabilidad impropia de todo heredero de la oscuridad debió hacerlo caer**

 **-¡calla bruja!** \- ordenó el peli rosa

 **-su alteza de la luz, Yuto** \- ignoro a Yuri - **su deber es detener a la oscuridad sin importar nada, incluso si tiene que asesinar a su antiguo prometido por el bien de la humanidad**

Esas habían sido las palabras de la fría reina de las brujas, palabras que se negó a creer pero...

* * *

El día en que vio a Yuya de nuevo, capturando a Yuzu quien intentó salvar a Ruri, supo que si, Su amado había sido corrompido por la oscuridad

 **-¿eres un chico?** \- pregunto el peli rojo para luego reír **\- no pensé que fueras a reencarnar en el mundo humano a pesar del sacrificio de tu padres pero, ¡no espere que te convirtieras en chico!**

 **-yuya... Tu de verdad...** \- murmuró dolido

 **-cuando escuche que estabas con vida pensé que al menos serias más agraciada pero veo que no, al fin tienes la forma que mereces con la mala suerte de que ahora eres un chico en faldita, siendo sincero no hay mucha diferencia pero me retiro por hoy, Yuto** \- se fue, riendo tomando al hada y a la chica humanas como rehenes.

* * *

La melodía que a ti te gusta  
La elevó al cielo con mi armónica  
Tu imagen, como un ángel en la ventana  
Ese paisaje es hermoso

* * *

Por mucho que le doliera tenía que aceptar la cruel realidad, del chico dulce que alguna vez conoció no quedaba más que su recuerdo y ahora era un gobernante con deseos de destruir y llenar todo de dolor y oscuridad

Lo cual lo hace devolvía al presente, iban camino al pico más alto de la cadena de montañas que separaba su antiguo reino de luz, que con el lúgubre reino de la oscuridad de yuya... Tendría que enfrentarse a él, derrotarlo y posiblemente matarlo para traer salvación y paz... No tenía de otra...

Aunque su mente se inundará de bellos recuerdos con Yuya a cada paso que daba hacia la cumbre

* * *

Son... Llevados por el viento los frágiles pétalos rosados

Un recuerdo de primavera

"es hermoso"

Y la armónica cantando junto al trinar de los pájaros

* * *

 **-es extraño que alguien del reino de la oscuridad sea tan amable con los animales** \- señaló al extraño que terminó de vendar con un trozo de su ropa la herida de una pequeña ave

 **-todos dicen eso de mi** \- contestó triste sin levantar la cabeza, mirando al ave - **pero no podía dejar a esta pequeña criatura sufrir así...quisiera poder cuidarla pero no puedo llevarla conmigo…no soportaría el frio clima**

 **-…no me molestaría cuidarla por ti, solo un tiempo claro**

 **-¡¿lo harías?! ¡Gracias! ¡Tratare de venir lo más posible aquí!**

* * *

Somos... Atados al azul del cielo las nubes se trasladan

El recuerdo del verano  
"es hermoso"  
Y la armónica cantando junto a las cigarras

* * *

 **-Mira Yuto, ya pudo volar por si sola** \- sonrió al ver a la pequeña ave irse por el cielo azul **\- debe ser lindo poder volar así, con libertad sin responsabilidades ni que la gente espere cosas de ti…**

 **-Yuya, tú podrías volar si quisieras** \- comentó admirando la pena del chico

 **-si... Tienes razón... Pero no podría ser libre ni ser tan hermoso como esa ave, tu eres del reino de la luz así que de seguro te verás bien**

 **-y ¿que te impide ser libre? ¿Por qué dices eso de las responsabilidades y la gente?**

 **-¿no se te escapa nada, cierto?** \- sonrió - **es difícil de explicar pero en realidad tengo que escapar para venir hasta aquí y poder verte…eres un chico muy lindo** \- soltó sonrojado

 **-¿Ah?**

 **-me refiero a tu sonrisa** \- explico

* * *

Vemos... en la noche por la vente a la luna sonriendo,

Un recuerdo de otoño  
"es hermoso"  
La armónica cantando y el sonido de las hojas cayendo

* * *

 **-es una lata que tengas que conocer al príncipe, debe ser un maldito, como su guardiana, ella es insufrible, deben ser iguales**

 **-Yugo, no necesito que me hagas más amarga la situación** \- pidió a su amiga de grandes curvas - **suficiente tengo con qué tenga que usar esta ropa**

 **-es inusual verte como la princesa que eres** \- comentó - **sobre todo porque nuestros nombres no sean de chica, ahora que lo pienso, el nombre del príncipe creo que era de chica**

 **-¿eso es relevante?** \- cuestionó

 **-¿yuka? ¿Yuma? ¿Yura? Mmmm no puedo recordarlo**

 **-eres un caso perdido y yo aun más perdido porque estoy en tus manos**

 **-¡que cruel eres!** \- se quejo la de larga cabellera azul

Llegaron al salón indicado, su guardiana le anunció y cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejarle entrar... Se quedó muda, era él, el chico con el que se veía a veces, era yuya que sonreía

En un principio le alegro que yuya fuera el príncipe aunque no lo creyó por su forma de ser, podría ser aliados y sus reinos no tendrían que pelear mientras mantuvieran una buena amistad, yuya era bondadoso pero no era su tipo, un chico tan débil y risueño... Con su brillante sonrisa... No, no era su tipo

* * *

Es…el manto de nieve que cubre la tierra

Un recuerdo de invierno  
"Es hermoso"  
La armónica cantando con el frio viento invernal

* * *

El día en que cambió de parecer sobre su amigo, el príncipe fue cuando iban de camino a su castillo de luz y unas criaturas junto a unos bandidos habían querido secuestrarle.

No era una chica débil que debiera ser salvada, se jactaba de su gran fuerza, tendría que proteger a Yuya en lo que Yugo y Yuri les alcanzaban

 **-¡alto!** \- grito ante la gran criatura

 **-¡tonto, no!** \- le dijo temiendo que algo le pasara a Yuya, pero, la bestia se levantó en sus dos patas traseras volviéndose más alto **\- ¡Yuya!**

 **-que insolente -** esas palabras fueron dichas para que la criatura fuera partida a la mitad por una espada negra - **¿como pueden atreverse a desobedecer mi orden? Dije que alto**

Las otras criaturas dieron pasos hacia atrás, acatando la orden

 **-vuelvan a su agujero**

La siempre expresión de tristeza o de pena de yuya había sido reemplazada por una más severa con sus ojos rojos brillando y una voz autoritaria, con la sangre de la criatura ensuciándole y goteando de la espada negra

 **-lo siento Yuto, no debí dejarte la carga al ti pero no sabía qué hacer, sé que no te gusta que te traten como si fueras débil pero temía que fueran a hacerte daño, lo siento también por ser un estorbo**

 **-¿porque si eres bueno con la espada y fuerte no te defiendes?** \- pregunto con interés mientras miraba como yuya limpiaba la sangre de su cara

 **-no me gusta pelear, las cosas no se resuelven así**

 **-habrás nacido en el sitio incorrecto** \- opino

 **-solo... No quiero terminar como mi hermano** \- confesó - **el también era como yo, era bueno pero un día de repente la oscuridad lo corrompido y quiso destruir a las hadas... La antigua reina lo encerró en el abismo... No entiendo por qué pasó pero él era bueno, era amable y un día de repente me envió al calabozo y fue a destruir a las hadas con las brujas detrás de él...**

 **-oh...** \- no sabía que decirle al chico, se veía abatido por recordar eso **\- no creo poder tú te vuelvas así**

 **-... Me hace feliz que lo digas, eres la tercera persona que lo cree, todos los demás en este mundo esperan que me vuelva igual**

 **-no creo que suceda tienes un buen corazón yuya**

* * *

Gira... Y gira el molino de viento de la tristeza

* * *

 **-me alegra ser tomado enserio por ti** \- dijo de repente

 **-¿a qué te refieres con eso, yuya?** \- pregunto evitando la mirada del ahora príncipe de 17 años

 **-antes, cuando nos conocimos, creo, pensabas que era un tonto problemático y que tenías que protegerme**

 **-¿piensas que ya no lo eres? Aún tengo que estar detrás de ti para que no hagas desastres** \- dijo queriendo continuar con su lectura, pero la sonrisa boba de Yuya la distraía

 **-entonces me alegra seguir siendo un tonto aunque no tú te has calmado en estos dos años**

* * *

Alguien sobre un caballo... Como una pesadilla...

* * *

 **-¡no me tomas enserio!** \- atacó al peli rojo

 **-Yo no quiero pelear contigo** \- dijo deteniendo la espada con sus manos desnudas **\- porque te amo, porque eres importante para mi... Yo solo levantaré mi espada para proteger lo que me es importante, tu eres importante para mí, solo peleare si es porque protegerte ¡no contra mi ti!**

 **-¿que?** \- se quedo confusa - **pero tu**

 **-yo nunca te traicionaría...** \- la miro a los ojos - **nunca lo haría... Porque te amo**

 **-¿Me...Amas? -** se alejo, para que así yuya no se hiciera daño con el filo de la espada... Aquello era algo que ya sabía, pero cuando se entero que yuya se había comprometido con alguien más simplemente su corazón no podía soportarlo

 **-creí que era muy obvio para todo el mundo** \- dijo apenado - **yo no sé quien esparció el rumor... Aunque tiene algo de cierto, si dije que quería casarme**

 **-no juegues conmigo** \- le advirtió

 **-quiero casarme contigo... Solo pues... No he sabido como pedírtelo**

* * *

Cabello rojo ondeando al viento

Moviendo la guadaña de la muerte en su mano derecha

* * *

 **-Quiero darte esto** \- entrego el arma

- **es raro que tú me regales un arma a poco tiempo para casarnos** \- dijo curiosa, viendo que era la espada negra - **es la espada que te dio tu hermano ¿porque me la das?**

 **-¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace dos años?** \- pregunto sonriente

 **-que no levantarías esta espada contra mi** \- contestó

 **-prometí a la memoria de mi madre Yoko y de mi hermano mayor, Zarc, que usaría esto para proteger lo que fuera más importante para mí y temo que algún día sea corrompido...si ese día llegase, al menos termina conmigo con esta espada**

Dio una bofetada a su prometido que no lucia sorprendido por su acción

 **-no digas algo así yuya, tú no eres como todo el mundo piensa que terminaras, veras que nunca tendré que usar esto contra ti** \- suavizó su expresión, acariciando la mejilla que acaba de lastimar - **se que honrarás esa promesa y... Sé que me protegerás cuando yo no pueda defenderme más, sé que me amas**

 **-te amo Yuto, tienes la mano pesada como siempre** \- río con más ánimo

* * *

Como un molino de viento su mano izquierda…

Esparce la sangre como flores rojas alrededor...

* * *

Apretó la mandíbula, al final yuya había sido corrompido, al final provocó su muerte y la de todos a su alrededor, sus padres se habían sacrificado para hacerle renacer y al parecer otros más lo habían hecho también, ahora era un chico, su magia aunque fuerte era un tanto incontrolable y su habilidad con la espada parecía ser lo único que se mantenía...

* * *

Perdiendo la cordura  
Envuelto por la oscuridad

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía, había amado a yuya y sin quererlo admitir, lo seguía amando aún ahora, aunque fuera un chico, aunque sólo lo viera en sus recuerdos... Tuvo miedo de no ser aceptado cuando volviera a verlo y fue así, yuya ya no era el chico dulce del que se enamoro, ahora... Su ambición era traer oscuridad a todo...

Porque lo amaba iba a detenerlo, no solo porque fuera su deber, lo haría porque lo prometió, por la memoria de todos los que perdieron la vida hace años, por la familia de su antiguo prometido... Por el recuerdo de aquel Yuya a quien amo... Por ese chico de hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

Sin saber porque, los dos corrieron hasta quedarse sin aliento.

* * *

 **-¡Debemos detener a Yuto!** –Rogo Ruri mientras Reiji intentaba liberarla de esa prisión mágica

 **-¿de qué hablas? ¡El está enfrentando a yuya en este momento!** –soltó Shun, sin entender porque la chica humana pedía aquello

 **-¡estando aquí descubrí la verdad!** –Parecía que aquella "verdad" era dolorosa pues sus ojos estaban por llenarse de lagrimas – **se lo que paso con un tal Zarc y lo que paso con Yuya, por eso, debemos detener a Yuto, antes de que haga algo que lamente**

 **-¿lo que paso con Zarc? ¿Como sabrías tú algo de eso? –** Reiji de emplear su magia mirando a la chica de cabellos negros **-¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

 **-lo escuche de Yuzu, que su hermana mayor, Ray, se había enamorado de un Rey de nombre Zarc pero que cuando él la rechazo uso su magia para que fuera corrompido por la oscuridad y de alguna manera involucro a la familia de Serena**

 **-¡¿Dónde está Yuzu?! –** exigió saber Reiji, lleno de ira… su corazón hacia sufrido cuando Zarc se había vuelto malvado de la nada, era pequeño en aquel entonces pero recuerda la revuelta que hubo **-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Yuya?!**

 **-¡se fueron hace rato! Y ¡ellas arrojaron a Yuya a la oscuridad!** **Yuzu y Serena estaban enamoradas de Yuya, eran rivales pero no soportaron que Yuya escogiera a otra** –grito dolida pues la que pensó era su amable hermana en realidad era una mala mujer que había provocado tanto dolor y destrucción **–¡está sufriendo, no quiere hacerle daño a Yuto! ¡Lo están controlando porque dijeron que estaba liberándose de la oscuridad!**

 **-¡¿Qué?!** –exclamaron los dos

* * *

Aquellos que enloquecieron con la desbordante avaricia los persiguieron

* * *

Yo no quería hacer esto, no quería matar a todas esas personas, a mis amigos, a tus amigos, a tus padres que se sacrificaron para que escaparan de esta oscuridad al mundo humano, perdí el control de mi cuando fui arrojado al abismo…he causado tanto daño…me convertí en lo que mas temía al igual que mi hermano… Ahora se la verdad y ya no queda nada de él… quería alcanzarte, ir al mundo humano, renacer en él contigo sin importarme nada

No quería decir todas esas palabras, yo realmente te amo no importa la forma que tengas, tu sonrisa y tus ojos como luna siguen siendo lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…

 **-que irónico Yuto, ahora que eres un hombre no puedes moverte bien ni manejar la espada** –soltó jadeante por el esfuerzo hecho – **y te vez tan ridículo vestido de esa manera**

 **-Yuya… ¡no me importan tus palabras voy a detenerte!**

Mis pensamientos no pueden alcanzarte, ni mis sentimientos mucho menos mi voz… al final… se que mantendrás esta promesa entre nosotros… termina con mi vida con la espada que jure usar para proteger a mi más grande tesoro…a la persona que amo…perdona mi debilidad…

* * *

Siguiendo el polvo de estrellas... Escondidos en la oscuridad que lleva al bosque...

* * *

 **-¡No hay tiempo que perder Yuri!** –le extendió su mano para que el peli rosa pudiera levantarse, logro derrotar al hada malvada y Yuri se había encargado de matar a Serena, pero no sabían si Shun y Reiji habían logrado dar con Yuto y Yuya, debían unirse a la búsqueda

 **-pensar que por culpa de esas malditas hadas incluso Zarc murió…-** murmuro – **Todo lo que Yuya ha tenido que sufrir por culpa de ellas**

 **-¡Yuri! ¡Tenemos que evitar que se maten!**

 **-¡Ya lo sé!** –Acepto la mano, aun podía continuar peleando **–siempre tenemos que estar detrás de ellos para que no hagan tonterías** –sonrió con nostalgia

 **-si… realmente son problemáticos pero antes era más fácil evitar que hicieran algo vergonzoso**

* * *

Sin siquiera saber porqué, los dos contuvieron el aliento y temblaron

* * *

Cuando obtuvo el control de su cuerpo intento a toda costa que su ataque no le causara un daño a Yuto, fueron solo segundos pero logro evitar que la espada no se incrustara en el abdomen… sintió el filo de la que alguna vez fue la espada de su hermano, la que fue su espada por algún tiempo y la que ahora le hirió el costado ¿Por qué Yuto no lo había matado? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estuvo por asesinarle?

Sus rodillas fallaron, cayendo al suelo, llevando su mano a la herida que atravesó sin problemas su armadura pero que no le había matado

 **-no puedo hacerlo…-** murmuro soltando la espada negra, viendo al peli rojo – **no puedo matarte, es mi deber hacerlo por todo el daño que hiciste, por la muerte de toda esa gente y la de mi familia…pero no puedo hacerlo**

 **-Yuto…** -sonrió **– antes, solías pensar que no podías gobernar, justo como yo, somos como la luz y la oscuridad, dos lados de la misma moneda, un reflejo… somos tan diferentes pero a la vez somos parecidos…temíamos no poder gobernar bien, que nuestras emociones y juicios fueran cuestionados, eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido, querías demostrarle a todos que no eras una chica mimada que podías hacer mas, tienes toda esa voluntad que a mí me faltaba**

 **-Yuya** –se sorprendió, era la mirada que recordaba, además de que él también había evitado matarle – **volviste a ser tu**

 **-lo siento, solo he hecho daño, lo arruine todo y las cosas ya no pueden mejorar** –se mordió el labio – **tienes que terminar conmigo ¿Qué hare si vuelvo a convertirme en un demonio?... no quiero hacer más daño**

* * *

La vida que tenías estaba llena de dolor…

Y te apresuraste a buscar cosas hermosas

El largo viaje que atravesamos para sonreír

Pensé que a pesar de todo, podía ser hermoso

* * *

- **nunca harías algo así por voluntad propia** – se hinco frente a él para tomar su rostro, limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas que estaban bajando lentamente por las mejillas – **no querías hacer todo esto, no es tu culpa**

 **-pero todos…nuestros amigos, tus padres…tu…provoque tu muerte** –dijo cerrando los ojos- te mate Yuto

 **-pero no querías hacerlo Yuya** –repitió besando su frente – **encontraremos la manera de remediar las cosas…**

 **-te amo Yuto** –acorto la distancia abrazando al chico que era totalmente diferente

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-yo nunca quise decirte todas esas palabras hirientes, yo te amo sin importar que, no me importa si eres un chico o una chica, te amo a ti, perdona que todo este tiempo haya querido matarte, por herirte**

* * *

Gira... Y gira el molino de viento rojo  
Hace florecer hermosas flores  
El danzante, danzante molino de viento rojo  
Esparce bellas flores rojas...

* * *

 **-cuanto me alegra que no se hayan matado** –soltó Yugo

 **-iba a ser demasiado dramático si lo hacían, aunque con ustedes dos siempre son dramas**

 **-tu no has cambiado nada Yuri** –sonrió a su ahora amigo – **el traje te sienta igual que en el pasado**

 **-¡vuelve a decir eso y veras príncipe tonto!** –se detuvo de golpearlo fingiendo estar molesto aunque sonreía

 **-lo siento** –se disculpo mientras Reiji sanaba la cortada en su costado, nada grave en realidad

- **si, si, todo muy lindo ¡¿alguien sabe cómo hacerme humano de nuevo?!** –se quejo el pequeño parajito que picoteaba la pierna del príncipe de la oscuridad

 **-la verdad, no sé cómo hacerlo** –confeso yuya apenado **–lo siento**

 **-¡tienen que estar jodiendo! ¡No quiero quedarme en esta forma toda mi vida!**

 **-bueno, ahora que Yuya ha vuelto a ser el mismo** –empezó Reiji mirando lo que faltaba para llegar a la sima – **quizás los dos puedan ir hasta lo más alto y usar su poder para arreglar las cosas**

 **-¿tiene que ser a pie?** –pregunto Yuto con su ropa normal, no faltaba mucho pero después de subir quien sabe cuántos metros entre veredas y escaleras, pelear contra criaturas oscuras, enfrentarse a Yuya…usando ese ridículo vestido y los tacones… lo último que quería era seguir haciendo más esfuerzo

 **-Pues no, no necesitan hacerlo** –dijo atrapando a Shun que le pico muy levemente la palma de la mano

 **-pero yo quiero caminar contigo Yuto** –protesto el príncipe

-…- suspiro, lo que era el amor – **de acuerdo pero después hay que encontrar una manera menos fatigante para bajar**

 **-podemos usar nuestra magia y reparar el teleférico** –señalo a unos postes

 **-¡¿TELEFERICO?!** –miro los postes que yuya le señalo, que en algún momento les había prestado atención, quizás la primera vez que había vuelto cuando le soltaron todo ese rollo solo el pico más alto que tenía que ver con el abismo y todo el poder mágico o algo así, cuyo nombre era eterno y yugo le había dicho "o solo picco magic, resume bien el sitio" pero los paso por alto al subir porque estaba "reflexionando seriamente" mientras tenía una serie de recuerdos

* * *

La melodía que tú amas  
Resuena, alzada al cielo por mi armónica  
Tu imagen, como un ángel que reposa en la ventana  
pensé que ese paisaje era hermoso

* * *

 **-¿sigues molesto porque nadie te dijo del teleférico?** –pregunto a Yuto que caminaba en silencio con una expresión seria

 **-tener que subir en vestido y tacones hasta aquí no fue de mi agrado** –dijo entre dientes

 **-bueno, nunca te gusto ese vestido ni esos tacones** –comento mirándole curioso para después volver la vista al camino, unas empinadas escaleras que les llevarían al templo donde la magia cumpliría sus deseos – **así que aunque fueras una chica te quejarías de eso**

 **-¿realmente no te molesta que ahora sea un hombre?** –cuestiono mirando fijamente el rostro de Yuya

 **-no, yo te amare si importar el cuerpo que tengas, si tu siguieras siendo una chica y yo lo fuera también ¿dejarías de amarme?** – se detuvo haciendo lo mismo que Yuto, verle fijamente para no perder ninguna expresión o señal de vacilación

 **-no, no lo haría**

 **-¿lo ves? Estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas** –sonrió – **pienso que eras linda con tu largo cabello negro y ese flequillo de ese tono violeta como el fuego Fausto**

 **-quizás la única diferencia aparte de lo obvio, es mi complexión, era extremadamente delgada y ahora**

 **-ahora tienes músculos ¡estoy celoso! ¡Yo debería tener un cuerpo así!** –hizo un puchero volviendo a andar

 **-no, tu estas bien así** …-retomo la caminata para caminar al mismo ritmo que Yuya - **entonces una vez que lleguemos arriba ¿Qué se supone que haremos en realidad? ¿Solo desear que todo mejore?**

 **-si, básicamente Yuto, solo tenemos que desear lo mismo, que todo mejore con todo nuestro corazón**

 **-se oye demasiado fácil después de todo los líos que tuvimos que pasar**

 **-¿Prefieres el modo antiguo? ¿Realizar un ritual de sangre con los canticos mágicos por más de una semana?**

 **-no, no, no, con solo desearlo estoy bien, estoy cansado de todo esto**

* * *

Vi la luz más linda del mundo

"Tu sonrisa es hermosa" dijiste riendo

Es algo que no olvidare

* * *

Salió con dirección a la escuela, le gustaba el mundo humano y al menos quería terminar la secundaria para volver a su reino. Seguir con la vida que renacía allí, con la gente que reiniciaba su vida con tranquilidad y volver a los planes de boda

El sonido de la armónica llamo su atención, vio a su novio esperándole donde siempre entretenido con el pequeño instrumento parecía no importarle que algunas personas se le quedaran viendo

 **-Realmente amas esa armónica** –le dijo cuando estuvo frente a él

 **-Yuto, eres la razón por la cual uso la armónica** –sonrió dejando ver la pequeña inscripción en un costado **-¡te hice sonrojar, con algo que hiciste antes!** –señalo, aunque el beso que recibió en sus labios fue lo suficiente para dejar su rostro aun mas rojo que su propio cabello

 **-ahora yo te hice sonrojar Yuya, vamos, que llegamos tarde** –le tomo la mano, entrelazando los dedos…dejando que los anillos en sus dedo anular estuvieran juntos

* * *

Como las flores que crecían cerca de ese molino

Seguiré cantando tu canción

* * *

¡Nunca pensé que podría usar una de mis canciones favoritas de Sound Horizon! ¡Hiiro no Fusha! Estoy realmente muy feliz por poder usarla, junto a otras dos canciones de [Roman]

Ahora que Horizon y Picco Magic han visto la luz, podre terminar el verdadero one-shot que corresponde al dia 7, el que no he publicado porque quería que hacer estos. The Black Chronicle~ nos vemos~

[La historia fluye buscando el próximo Horizonte…]

¿Reviews?


End file.
